Hannah Montana
Hannah Montana is a slave who was used in the Season 3 of the franchise. She fills the role of the servant for the contestants in The Hunger Games like previous slaves from the previous seasons. The Games Episode 2 She made a small appearance in the descendants list for Peeta Mellark. Episode 5 She made her debut in the franchise after appearing in the park along with other futuristic pre-mades and descendants. She appears to be a Mellark descendant as Kelly said her name was Paula Mellark. She was renamed Hannah Montana and was declared as the slave for the third season. Paula's clothing remained as Kelly did not feel doing Create-A-Sim for now; but KPopp later changed her to look more like the real Hannah Montana, in Episode 7. Later, as Kelly was announcing the attendees, she was the first one to be called out. Episode 6 (also known as the Wedding Special) She is only briefly seen sleeping in the reward house and in the wedding. Hannah was only seen reacting to the wedding by crying, throwing rice and clapping. Then later, Kelly noticed her using "Facebook" and was called a "Bitch". Episode 7 Hannah was first seen eating breakfast or supper in the reward house. Later, Kelly made her and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus to have romantic interactions with each other, such as: slow dancing and kissing each other, this let them allow to "WooHoo" with each other as Miley Cyrus Twerkin was cheering for them. Episode 8 She was first seen excercising in the reward house and afterwards, Kelly made her make some food for the neighbor she trapped from the previous episode. Then later, Kelly made her cook "Mac and Cheese" for the contestants to eat. Like most slaves, she only has small appearances. Episode 9 It was revealed that Hannah Montana's mother was The Neighbor, the "pet" who was caged in Episode 7. This means that it's either the Neighbor is Peeta's daughter-in-law or his descendant. Episode 10 She is seen exercising in the reward house bedroom. Throughout the episode, she isn't seen much until the unexpected fire had started in the reward house, where she reacted to it whilst The Neighbor was extinguishing them. Episode 11 She is first seen napping in the reward house bedroom, in the first floor. Throughout the episode, she isn't seen much. Slideshow Hannah-Montana-Season-3-Promotional-Photos-3-hannah-montana-8468050-1917-2560.jpg|Hannah Montana in real life. Untitled.jpg|Paula's debut on the franchise. Trivia *Her real name is Paula Mellark, who is presumed to be Peeta Mellark's descendant. *Hannah is the earliest slave to arrive in The Hunger Games franchise. *Hannah is the third slave of the franchise. The first two being The slave and Honey Boo Boo. *She is the first slave to be originally a descendant. *She is the second slave to have their name and appearance changed in the franchise. The first being Honey Boo Boo, who originally was Meghann Maldano. *She is the daughter of The Neighbor, according to KPopp. *KPopp doesn't know it, but her life is in danger. As she is the daughter of a descendant of Peeta, if Peeta dies, she dies too, due to time anomaly. **However, Even though Awkward had died, her descendants appeared in the park, which means that Hannah will not die.